Xavier Blackthorn
Xavier Blackthorn is a Galactic Smuggler and "Temporal Historian" (AKA Time Traveler) who lived for some time in The Facility as the Director of the Temporal History Department and Captain of his ship, the FireFly. He spends most of his time developing new Time Gadgetry and trying to fit in with the other strange personalities that frequent the place, occasionally making trips to Space for fun or for work. He tries to live simply and enjoy life, but will become deadly serious and devoted in times of stress, willing to do anything and everything it takes to defend his Family. History Origins (Pre-Facility) Xavier was born on October 21st, 1991, in San Francisco, California. He was born to a French father and American mother, and had a decent, albeit boring childhood. It was this boredom that drove young Xavier to explore the final frontier of Space when he graduated from university at 19 years old. Eventually, he "found" (stole) his own ship to explore the cosmos. Naturally, this acquired attention from lots of Galactic forces, both good and bad. This attention made him flee one day to an intergalactic Diner, the "Milky Days", where he became friends with some of the staff present. Broke, on the run, and out of fuel, he was offered a job at the Milky Days to get back on his feet. Working his way up from a dishwasher to a full-fledged cook over the course of a year, he was eventually introduced to a young lady named Sophia. The two hit it off, and would eventually get married. With more knowledge about the galaxy and a healthier bank account, Xavier was given a prototype Starship as a wedding gift from the staff at the Milky Days: the F1R-FL26, which he promptly renamed the "FireFly." He then traveled the Cosmos with Sophia, making a name for himself as a "Goods Exporter" (Smuggler), and for being very adept at "Acquiring" various artifacts and objects. The couple also developed a pair of watches for the two of them that had the ability to travel through time itself, which they used to get themselves out of a few sticky situations. With new gear and skills learned over time, Xavier became known as the enigmatic "Mr. Purple" to the Galactic underground. The Crash Sadly, 2 Years Later Xavier's life would soon take a turn for the worse. After completing a job for a rather Shady client, Xavier and Sophia traveled to their next adventure when a shipwide alarm started to activate. The FireFly's Dark Matter Core (or DMC) was sabotaged, and the ship was set to explode shortly, vaporizing anyone still on board. Despite all of his efforts to take her with him, the now-pregnant Sophia insisted she stay on board, being the only person who could manually pilot the ship away from hurting any more civilians. She kissed him one last time and gave him her Pendant as a token of her care for him before ejecting him from the ship, in one of the escape pods. The ship detonated as Xavier looked on, Sophia being incinerated and vaporized by the blast. Dejected and Heartbroken, Xavier turned back to the only thing he knew best-Smuggling. Taking on more and more dangerous jobs with a reckless abandon for his own life anymore, he eventually accepted a request to "Acquire" something from an underground research Facility in the Alaskan Tundra. What he would soon find out there, however, would change his life for good... Season 4 Xavier wasn't that active in Season 4, mainly acting as a side character role to many of the events that occurred. He created the Department of Temporal History to work on Time Gadgetry on his own time, and kept to himself. He left the timeline on a whim towards the end of the season, inadvertently dodging the "Reset" of the universe. When he returned, he found himself not in the world he expected but in... Season 5 Trapped in a timeline where nobody knew him, Xavier took this opportunity to start anew and be more social, eventually developing bonds and friendships with many people at the Facility. In the "Voices' Return" arc, Xavier throws his hat in the ring by helping one Jae Damae with his ritual to revive the not-so-popular Voices. Guiding Jae through the vents to avoid the Steam Army searching for him, Xavier became friends with Jae after he came back to his senses. In the "Facility Summer Ball" arc, Xavier threw a Facility-wide party to get to know people from around the place, seeing as he would be there for a while. His party also included quite the parting gift he created through his Time technology-a button that, when pressed, would bring back any one thing that the user's heart desired the most. The party turned out to be a huge success, boasting a large turnout. It was at this party that Xavier first met Natalie, Jen, and Marcus. In the "Invasion" arc, Xavier defends the medbay from the invading Balkinour Reds, who were on contract to abduct members of the Facility. Discontent with just keeping his home safe, he teamed up with Allison Grey to infiltrate the base and sabotage their defenses. It was a good thing he did, as Allison's ship, the Junebug, crashed a small way's away from the base. Xavier pulled her out of the volatile wreckage, saving her life. Together, they snuck onto the base, disabled their security systems, and grounded their aircraft from pursuing the rest of the team. Without any transportation back (seeing as the rest of the Facility presumed them dead), Xavier used the one last Ace up his sleeve-his own Party Gift from the Summer Ball. Upon pressing it, Xavier and Allison were greeted with a strange and amazing sight-the FireFly, looking like new. They boarded his old ship, using it to get back to the Facility. Finally reuniting with Jae, Xavier vows to keep him and Allison safe, seeing as he knew what losing a loved one felt like. In the "War on Rempton" arc, Allison is abducted by Rempton Laboratories, to Xavier and Jae's shock. Struck with grief with failing to rescue his friend, Xavier grows a streak of pure white hair on his head, which seems to glow when he experiences any intense emotions or feelings. Xavier and Jae, with The Reporter's assistance, team up to infiltrate Rempton's Lab to rescue her, but fail in a final confrontation with Rempton himself. Allison is killed, and Jae is thrown down a garbage disposal chute, as Xavier is held captive in a force field. Eventually, he escapes the lab, bruised and broken, where he recuperated in the FireFly's medbay. There, he is visited by several people, including Riki of the Whitewing Pack, a Female Avali and friend of Xavier whom he had met before the mission. In the "Xavier's Bizzare Space Adventure" arc, Xavier assembles a crew of friends and a few new people to run the FireFly on a trip around the cosmos to get His mind off of his current grief. Together with the crew, they traveled the Galaxy, stopping by the Milky Days, the Nebulax Starclub, and New Fiji for their Solunar Eclipse, among other places. It is on this trip that Riki confessed her love for Xavier that had bloomed over the journey, much to Xavier's surprise. Xavier reciprocated these feelings, and the two started a Relationship during the voyage. All in all, the trip was fun and relaxing for the crew. Recently, Riki and Xavier have gotten married, after dating for several months. The two have also adopted an Avali hatchling, who they've named Kylie Blackthorn. Throughout the conflicts that have arose in the Facility, Xavier established a Karaoke Bar, "Xavy's", and moved into his own apartment in the Facility with Riki. He's in grief from Jae's disappearance from the Facility, but now uses that grief as energy to ensure that no one else in his Family is hurt again, and to stop anyone who might threaten them. During the "XBSA II" arc, Xavier brought out some of the old crew and many new faces on for another trip through the cosmos. Unfortunately, the carefree trip was interrupted after an attempted job to recover stolen art and artifacts from a museum in the quadrant they were in. Xavier was stabbed through the back by one of his older crewmates, Ajax. Grabbing the wounded Captain and running off, the rest of the crew organized themselves and chased after Ajax to bring back Xavier. It was during Xavier's confinement with Ajax that he learned the truth about the Crash all of those years prior-Ajax was always working for the Monacos, an intergalactic crime family. He was also the one who sabotaged Xavier's ship, which ended up killing Sophia. With the most intense bloodlust that Xavier had mustered in his life, he broke out of his confinements with the assistance of Datan, and began fighting off his rival. This fight ended with Xavier pinning Ajax through a wall with a pipe, shooting Ajax several times, and sealing off the room he was kept in while releasing the airlock. Ajax died soon after, in the vacuum of space. After that course of events, Xavier packed up his things and left the Facility, leaving messages for his friends and loved ones. He promised them all that he would return one day, but only if he can cut all ties to his more criminal past and settle his debts to the shadier parts of the Galactic Sectors. Leaving some keepsakes to all of his Family members, he and his ship disappeared from the Facility without a trace. Season 6 As of Season 6, Xavier is still currently missing, supposedly settling his debts and cutting criminal ties somewhere out in the cosmos. Appearance/Personality Season 5 Xavier is 26 years old, 6 feet tall, and 160 pounds. He has Black hair and Green eyes, with a streak of White in his hair that glows whenever his emotions become strong and intense. He is usually seen in a casual black suit and tie, wearing Sophia's butterfly-shaped pendant around his neck. It has one of Riki's crest feathers tied onto the chain, as a sign of her devotion given to him as a gift on the Space Voyage. He wears a black metal wedding ring made of an unknown material on his left hand. Personality wise, Xavier is very calm and neutral most of the time, preferring a "Live and Let Live" philosophy about life. However, whenever He or his Family are in danger, his attitude changes dramatically, becoming intensely protective and deadly serious. Xavier will do anything to protect and fight for his family, and if not, to avenge them. Xavier does not forget things easily, but will do his best to show compassion, showing a distaste for people who sees the world in terms of black and white, morality wise. Season 6 Xavier's current appearance is unknown. Powers/Abilities Xavier has a few weapons and tools at his disposal, for both Combat and Non-Combat applications. * Watch: One of Xavier's most prized and powerful possessions. He uses this to tell time, and occasionally to travel it. He never takes it off without good reason. It is tuned for his body specifically, disabling anyone else who tries to put it on with an electric shock. Another power the device has is to, momentarily, stop the flow of time around Xavier and anyone he chooses to bring with him. However, moving in this stopped time is very stressful on his body, only being able to use it for a short while before having to stop, especially in a combat scenario or if he is already injured. * S&W 5904 Pistol: Xavier's pride and joy, the Smith and Wesson 5904. Modified for usage of both normal, electric, and antimatter rounds. He loves this gun so much that he kept one at his side, and one behind him, carrying at least one on him at all times. Kylie has his other one, which he gave as a gift to her on the night before he left the Facility. * Tranq Pistol: The Wu Silent Pistol, with customized Tranquilizing Rounds and a Suppressor. Xavier uses this for stealth missions. Knocks out almost any target within 5-15 seconds of contact with the shot, or instantly if shot in the head. * Energy Blade: Given as a gift to Xavier for his 26th Birthday. Taking form from the air around it, the blade solidifies into a hard and sharp projection, while staying extremely light. The blade will regenerate and repair itself constantly by taking from the air present, taking about a minute to reform the blade if broken. * Eyepiece: A device used to augment Xavier's view of his surroundings. Can be used to spot and mark enemies, analyze the area around him, and tell him updates from the lab. Comes with a H.U.D. (Heads Up Display) and Neural Link processor to communicate non-verbally to others wearing similar gear. * Tactical Cloaking Vest (T.C.V): Used for espionage missions. Allows the wearer to turn completely invisible, blending them into their surroundings. However, this does not alter noise, so one must stay quiet while using it to stay hidden. Connections with Other Facility Members * Riki: Xavier's current Wife. He loves and cares deeply for her, appreciating how she's able to keep him and his emotions in check and grounded. He gets very angry at those who discriminate against her for being an Avali, as he sees that as Non-Relevant, firmly believing that Love has nothing to do with One's Species. * Jae: Xavier's best friend, and the closest thing he has to a Brother in his eyes, hence why the two frequently refer to each other as "Brother" and "Bro". Cares about his well being very much, which can frustrate him from time to time when Jae acts self-destructive. Upon Jae's departure from the Facility, Xavier felt guilt for not helping him sooner but was happy that Jae could live a somewhat normal life once again. * Kylie: Xavier and Riki's adopted Daughter. Xavier loves and cares for her deeply, albeit being a tad protective as a Father. Values her own independence and Self-Confidence above all else. * Sevannah: A close friend to Xavier. He worries about her from time to time, as he's learned about how rough her past was. Not the biggest fan of Antonio, whom she once dated, due to what he has done to Jae and to others in the past. * Allison Grey (Deceased): Xavier and Her were fairly good friends before she died. Xavier still feels somewhat responsible for her death, as he wasn't able to save her in her time of need. He's moved on from the grief, however, as he knows that refusing to make his peace would only eat him up on the inside. * Allison Damae: Jae's adopted Daughter. Xavier is her current Uncle and Godfather. He cares about and trusts her as family, but does find her to be a bit Naive at times. * Marcus: Marcus and Xavier are on somewhat good terms. The two of them advertise for each other's establishments (The Lounge and Xavy's respectively), and both enjoy a good song on Karaoke. * The Reporter: A trusted collegue in the field of time manipulation. Xavier respects his talents with time manipulation and his never-ending thirst for the Truth. * Jen: Xavier has an...interesting friendship with Jen. They were not on the best of terms, after getting into an argument about the Avali, which got quite heated. They later got over that dispute, now settling into a role of friendly rivals and foils to each other. * Agent 672 (George Damae): Xavier despises 672, for directly screwing up his family relationships and getting his family hurt both mentally and physically in the process. He sees him as a direct threat to the wellbeing of the Facility and his Family, and would do whatever it takes to stop his ruthless schemes. When 672 mysteriously disappeared from the Facility, Xavier felt somewhat relieved that he was gone, but also fuming mad, both at him and Himself for letting him slip through his grasp. Category:Characters